Salute
thumb|right|335 px|President Obama forgot to salute when he boarded Marine One. He later realized his mistake and went back to the Marine. İngilizce - Türkçe 1.selam vermek - ' Selam vermeden geçmedim. ' 2.selamlamak fiil - ' Kız uygunsuz bir selamlama yaptı. - The girl made an awkward bow. ' 3.temenna 4.selâm duruşu 5.saygı ile selâmlamak 6.boyut, faaliyet, konum, birlik, zaman ve teçhizat (size, activity, location, unit, time, and equipment) Askeri 7.selâm göndermek 8.give a salu 9.selamlama - ' Kız uygunsuz bir selamlama yaptı. - The girl made an awkward bow. ' 10.selam verme - ' Selam vermeden geçmedim. ' 11.selâm durma 12.selam durmak 13.selâm merasimi 14.selamla fiil - ' Ayağa kalk ve başla selamla. - Stand up and take a bow. ' 15.öpüşmek (selâm) isim 16.SELAM VAZİYETİ: Bayrak veya elin, talimnamede tarif edilen şekildeki selamlama vaziyeti Askeri 17.selâm verme - ' Selam vermeden geçmedim. ' 18.selam çakma 19.selâm çakmak 20.top atışı veya bayraklarla selâmlamak 21.aşinalık etmek 22.fire a salute top atışıyle selâmlamak 23.selam - ' Selam. - Hello! ' salut 24.selam etmek İngilizce - Arapça 1.أدى تحية عسكرية suffix 2.تفقد القوات suffix 3.رد التحية suffix 4.إطلاق نار للتكريم, تحية عسكرية, سلام تحية, مفرقعة نارية noun 5.إطلاق نار للتكريم noun 6.أدى تحية عسكرية, رحب, سلم, طرى, رد التحية, تفقد القوات suffix 7.حيا saluted 8.سالوتر saluter 9.تحيي salutes 10.حيت saluting İngilizce - İngilizce 1.Any action done for the purpose of honor or tribute - ' The orchestra performed the concert as a salute to Gershwin. ' 2.A formal gesture done in honor of someone or something, usually with the hand or hands in one of various particular positions - ' The soldiers greeted the dignitaries with a crisp salute. ' 3.To act in thanks, honor, or tribute; to thank or extend gratitude - ' I would like to salute the many dedicated volunteers that make this project possible. ' 4.To make a gesture in honor of someone or something - ' They saluted the flag as it passed in the parade. ' 5.honor with a military ceremony, as when honoring dead soldiers 6.The formal exchange between combatants, prior to an exchange 7.size, activity, location, unit, time, and equipment 8.a method of acknowledging the opponent or officials 9.size, activity, location, unit, time, equipment 10.With the weapon, a customary acknowledgement of one's opponent and referee at the start and end of the bout 11.The rider will stop at X, lower their right arm down by their side and drop and raise their head in a salute to the judge 12.-loud report without stars or colors 13.Raising the weapon to acknowledge the opponent and the director at the beginning and end of the bout 14.A token of respect or honor for some distinguished or official personage, for a foreign vessel or flag, or for some festival or event, as by presenting arms, by a discharge of cannon, volleys of small arms, dipping the colors or the topsails, etc 15.A sign, token, or ceremony, expressing good will, compliment, or respect, as a kiss, a bow, etc 16.become noticeable; "a terrible stench saluted our nostrils" 17.To promote the welfare and safety of; to benefit; to gratify 18.an act of greeting with friendly words and gestures like bowing or lifting the hat a formal military gesture of respect an act of honor or courteous recognition; "a musical salute to the composer on his birthday" 19.express commendation of; "I salute your courage!" 20.honor with a military ceremony, as when honoring dead soldiers become noticeable; "a terrible stench saluted our nostrils 21.recognize with a gesture prescribed by a miltary regulation; assume a prescribed position; "When the officers show up, the soldiers have to salute" 22.greet in a friendly way; "I meet this men every day on my way to work and he salutes me" 23.To honor, as some day, person, or nation, by a discharge of cannon or small arms, by dipping colors, by cheers, etc 24.The act of saluting, or expressing kind wishes or respect; salutation; greeting 25.To salute a person or their achievements means to publicly show or state your admiration for them. I salute him for the leadership role that he is taking 26.Hence, to give a sign of good will; to compliment by an act or ceremony, as a kiss, a bow, etc 27.propose a toast to; "Let us toast the birthday girl!"; "Let's drink to the New Year" 28.an act of greeting with friendly words and gestures like bowing or lifting the hat 29.an act of honor or courteous recognition; "a musical salute to the composer on his birthday" 30.If you salute someone, you greet them or show your respect with a formal sign. Soldiers usually salute officers by raising their right hand so that their fingers touch their forehead. One of the company stepped out and saluted the General I stood to attention and saluted. Salute is also a noun. The soldier gave the clenched-fist salute He raised his hand in salute 31.To address, as with expressions of kind wishes and courtesy; to greet; to hail 32.salutation, act of greeting; formal gesture of respect; position of one's body or rifle while saluting; expression of honor or respect isim 33.raise the right hand to the right side of the forehead (as a sign of respect or acknowledgement); honor with a formal gesture of respect; greet, show respect to; express praise or goodwill fiil 34.a formal military gesture of respect 35.Simple past tense and past participle of salute saluted 36.Present participle of salute saluting 37.reverence - ' We should hold old people in reverence. ' A salute 38.salue 39.hello, greetings (in French) ünlem salut 40.past of salute saluted 41.One who salutes saluter 42.one who gives a military salute; one who greets, one who welcomes; one who greets with a gesture of respect isim saluter 43.a person who greets; "the newcomers were met by smiling greeters" saluter 44.third-person singular of salute salutes İngilizce - Yunanca 1.χαιρετισμός (hairetismos), χαιρετώ (haireto) 2.(v) χαιρετίζω (hairetizo), χαιρετώ (haireto) 3.(n) χαιρετισμός (hairetismos) 4.χαιρέτησε (hairetise) saluted 5.χαιρετισμένος (hairetismenos) saluted 6.(n) χαιρετών (haireton), χαιρετιστής (hairetistis) saluter 7.χαιρετών (haireton) saluter 8.χαιρετιστής (hairetistis) saluter 9.χαιρετισμοί (hairetismoi) salutes 10.χαιρετισμός (hairetismos) saluting İngilizce - İspanyolca 1.salva - ' Salva a un ser humano. Comete un caníbal. - Save a human. Eat a cannibal. ' 2.hacer un saludo 3.saludo - ' Saludo a mi maestro en la calle. ' 4.saludar, decir hola 5.venia - ' No sabía de dónde venía eso. - I didn't know where it came from. ' 6.rendir honor, reverenciar reverence 7.reverencia, adoración, profundo respeto, veneración reverence 8.inclinación, inclinación de cabeza reverence 9.Saludo, señal de saludo (en francés) salut 10.saludó - ' Saludo a mi maestro en la calle. ' saluted 11.El saluda saluter 12.el que saluda con hola/adiós saluter 13.el que recibe con saludos saluter